Bleach: Cross: 06 Shiro Shattered
by Eugena
Summary: Aizen and Ichimaru attack the Fifth Squad, leaving Shirahime fatally injured. Shiro saves her, but leaves her possibly worse off. Yamamoto exiles Shirahime to the world of the living. Pairings: Shiro/Shirahime, Kenpachi/Rangiku
1. Death and Rebirth

Bleach © Kubo Tite. Bleach: Cross original characters and elements, including the "past life backstory" © Eugena.

_A/N: Set between Bleach: Cross: After Diamond Dust and Bleach: Cross: Soul of Shirahime. Aizen and Ichimaru attack the Fifth Squad, leaving Shirahime fatally injured. Shiro saves her, but leaves her possibly worse off. Yamamoto exiles Shirahime to the world of the living._

_The last chapter, "Shiro Sunset," was once a separate story, but I have merged it into this one._

_Pairings: Shiro/Shirahime, Kenpachi/Rangiku_

Opening Theme: Diamond by Alan

Ending Theme: With You by AAA

**Bleach: Cross**

**Shiro Shattered**

**By Eugena**

Rated: T

**Chapter One: Death and Rebirth**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD TEN BARRACKS**

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto grumbled as they went through the tedious paperwork. Suddenly, the ground rumbled beneath them. Hitsugaya looked ahead, feeling a certain spiritual pressure.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

"It's Thorne Taicho's bankai. Something's happening."

Hitsugaya flash stepped towards squad five. Matsumoto followed him.

On their way, they met up with Zaraki Taicho and Yachiru and Kurotsuchi Taicho and Nemu Kurotsuchi.

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD FIVE BARRACKS**

A black energy field enveloped the Fifth Division. The other taichos and fukutaichos try repeatedly to penetrate the field. Soi Fon Taicho stood ahead of the others, shouting orders to the Punishment Squad to try and breach the barrier.

Zaraki Taicho landed next to Soi Fon Taicho. "Stand back," he said He elevated his reiatsu and sliced the barrier with his zanpaku-to. His zanpaku-to passed through the barrier, but the barrier closed up around the slice as if quickly healing a wound.

"Taicho!" Hinamori's panicked voice rang out.

"It's Aizen's and Ichimaru's energy," said Kurotsuchi Taicho, looking down at a research and development device in his hand, "We have little chance of breaking that barrier."

"That's not good enough," Hitsugaya said. He unsheathed his zanpaku-to and changed it to its shikai form.

"Don't be foolish," the Sou Taicho warned. "You think we haven't tried that? If we attack too much, the barrier will collapse and the squad be destroyed."

"_You're the one being foolish, Yamamoto," _Thorne Taicho's voice carried out to them past the barrier. It was different, and certainly indicated that Thorne had entered bankai mode. Unlike any other shinigami, Thorne's zanpaku-to was of her own soul—a past life when she lived as the Snow Princess of the Heavens, Shirayukihime no Tenjou, called Shirahime. Though Thorne used to be a 5'7" human with naturally black hair, since becoming a shinigami, she maintained a form closer to Shirahime's—looking in her early twenties rather than thirty, blue eyes instead of green, and snow white hair. When she entered bankai, she grew to 5'9" and her voice was the same as her past life's.

"_Take this opportunity to destroy Aizen. If you can't kill him, you'll at least kill Ichimaru. I will protect all that I can."_

This time, Kusajishi Yachiru Fukutaicho, the reincarnation of Shirahime's daughter, turned her attention to Yamamoto. "I won't let you do it."

Yamamoto knelt down to her to look her in the eye. "Do you think I can, young princess? The Royal Family will hold us all responsible if something happens to her."

A shinigami unsheathed a zanpaku-to. All eyes turned to Second Squad Third Seat, Lafiel Urahara. She was created exactly as Nemu Kurotsuchi – mod soul and gigai. She looked exactly like Thorne Taicho.

"As Fifth Division Taicho," Lafiel said, "she cannot order the Sou Taicho to do anything. But as royalty, she can. Unless you want to drag Prince Shiroyuki here to counter her demands, I suggest you follow her orders."

There had always been a difficult balance. As a Taicho, Thorne was not the highest in command. Yet, as royalty, she received their loyalty without question. Many times, Yamamoto knew he could be upstaged by her status, so he tried to avoid conflict. This time, the conflict became inevitable.

Just as he was ready to give the order, Thorne's voice returned.

"_Unohana Taicho, prepare to receive casualties. Everyone else, prepare a barrier."_

"_Damn it," thought Hitsugaya, "surely she wouldn't?"_

"Bankai," he said, switching into his semi-dragon form.

"_**KOUTEN NO SHINNOU!"**_

Thorne's voice, blended as herself and Shirahime's rang out throughout the Sereitei. She had used the bankai of Shirayukihime no Tenjou and the White Zangetsu, Shinnou.

The entire barrier and area underneath it became engulfed with a blue fire. As the smoke cleared, Hitsugaya flew in first. The others followed him.

Hinamori Fukutaicho knelt by her taicho, tears in her eyes. Hitsugaya arrived and knelt down beside Thorne.

Tears falling from her face, Hinamori explained, "She could not protect us and herself at the same time. She wounded Aizen and Ichimaru very badly but they and a few others escaped. The rest of them are dead."

Hitsugaya looked around to see the mix of dead Arrancar and shielded shinigami. Daichi Takeya, third seat rushed beside his taicho and adopted mother. He touched her neck and felt her pulse. "She's still alive," he said.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya said, "take care of your squad." He gathered Thorne into his arms. Takeya gave him the Thorne's two zanpaku-tos and Hitsugya took flight.

He could not decide who he despised more at the moment, Aizen and Ichimaru or Thorne for using the dual bankai.

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD FOUR BARRACKS**

After entering Squad Four, he laid Thorne down on an available bed and took out the two zanpaku-tos. He glared for a moment at the White Zangetsu, almost to accuse Kail, Ichigo's Hollow, for letting Thorne down. But Kail had long ago returned to Ichigo, leaving only the zanpaku-to. Kail had his own zanpaku-to, but Thorne copied it into the material world through her revival command shikai. Though most had called it the White Zangetsu or Shiro Zangetsu, Thorne gave the copy its own name, Shinnou.

At last he looked to Thorne's first zanpaku-to, Yukihime. It, like Shinnou, had returned to its sealed form. Thorne had called the zanpaku-to Yukihime instead of Shirayukihime because she did not like having to call it after her past life, even though that was the soul that empowered the zanpaku-to. Only in bankai form did she call it by her former official royal title, Shirayukihime no Tenjou. Only in bankai did she have to fully revive her soul.

He could not use her bankai, but surely Yukihime trusted him enough for a shikai?

"Give me room," he said to the various Squad Four members attending Thorne Taicho.

Before they moved, he reached out for Yukihime. "Revive."

The zanpaku-to glowed blue and white and the blade grew larger. "Last revival," he said and plunged the zanpaku-to into Thorne's chest.


	2. The Sealed Yukihime

Disclaimers, etc.: see chapter one

Opening Theme: Diamond by Alan

Ending Theme: With You by AAA

**Bleach: Cross**

**Shiro Shattered**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Two: The Sealed Yukihime**

**SHIRO'S INNER BATTLEFIELD – FIELD OF ICE**

Shirahime Thorne awoke on a plane of ice, staring into the cold, unforgiving eyes of Hyorinmaru. The ice dragon roared at her.

"Maru," she said in greeting, clutching her chest as she rose up. She could see the reflection of Shiro in Maru's eyes. Both zanpaku-to and master accused her.

"The only way," she brushed off the accusation. "Aizen is still pissed at me for taking his place."

Maru roared.

"Enough," she deflected. "I'm sure the real Element God Hyorinmaru will complain later."

Maru left his dragon form and appeared in his human form—still retaining his tail.

Shirahime stared into his cold eyes. "A point?" she asked.

"No," said Maru, running his hand through her hair.

Suddenly her body felt on fire, as if only then did she feel the puncture through her chest. Then she heard Shiro's words: _"Last revival."_

Stricken with fear, she looked into Maru's eyes. Maru reached out to her, but she faded away.

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD FOUR BARRACKS**

Shirahime felt warm blood pooling inside of her mouth. She turned her head aside to cough and through poor vision watched her own blood flow onto the sheets.

"Lung puncture," said a member of the fourth squad.

"But how?" questioned Shiro.

"She was still in human form," answered Unohana as she walked closer to Shirahime. "Hitsugaya Taicho," she said to Shiro, "please excuse us. We must prep for surgery immediately."

Shirahime could feel Shiro's uneasiness, though she could no longer see him or anyone else. _What had they said? I was in human form?_ Perhaps at another time it would have made sense to her, but now she could only see Maru's eyes. In her mind, she reached out for him, but touched nothing.

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – OUTSIDE SQUAD FOUR BARRACKS**

Momo Hinamori ran into Shiro's arms, tears streaming down her face. "Taicho! My taicho!" Her cries became more frantic and her breathing more frantic.

Shiro could not see her. His shock blinded him. He could only hear Unohana's voice. "It's my fault," he mumbled. "How much time had it been? How long was I standing there?" Only now could he recall the members of Squad Four prying him off of Shirahime. He had stood there for a long time impaling her with Yukihime.

Surely it did not take so long to revive a soul?

Time had seemed to stop for him. From the moment he struck her with her own zanpaku-to, he had known no more until he heard _"Lung puncture,"_ until he had dropped Yukihime. Only when he was free of Yukihime did Toshiro Hitsugaya exist again. For while he held Yukihime in its last revival, he saw through Shirahime's eyes—he looked at Hyorinmaru, whom Shirahime often called Maru. He remembered calling him Maru.

"Hitsugaya Taicho!" Momo cried out.

The fact she called him captain and not Shiro jolted him into reality.

He looked across to Rangiku Matsumoto, oddly aware at how watery she appeared. He felt his tears drop from his face.

"Taicho!" Matusmoto yelled at him, trying to shake him.

He dropped slowly to the floor.

"Shirahime," he muttered. "Shirahime." He looked to his own hands. Could he see her blood or was he imagining it?

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD ONE BARRACKS – CHAMBER FOR TAICHOS' MEETING**

The taichos of the Gotei 13 stood on either side of Yamamoto Sou Taicho—save for Hitsugaya Taicho and Thorne Shirahime Taicho.

Rangiku Matsumoto knelt across from Yamamoto, just as she once did when her taicho had been thought a traitor.

"Hitsugaya Taicho cannot attend the meeting, sir. I apologize for him."

"I am aware of his state," said Yamamoto.

Yamamoto examined the captains present. Zaraki veiled a deep anger. Kurotsuchi seemed uncharacteristically attentive. "Thorne-Shihoin Shirayukihime Taicho is a member of the Royal Family. She is the next wife of the Crown Prince. As Shinigami, it is our duty to protect the members of the Royal Family. Therefore, from this day forward, the Princess will not return as a shinigami or a taicho."

"Sou Taicho," asked Unohana, "are you sure this is what she would want?"

"If she dies," he answered. "Crown Prince Shiroyuki will have our heads. So, I am sending her back to Yourichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara."

"Sou Taicho," Zaraki said, "I don't think that would make the Crown Prince content."

"Those are my orders," Yamamoto said. "Soi Fon, you will send your third seat with her."

"Yes, sir," said Soi Fon.

"What about Yachiru Kusajishi?" asked Zaraki. "She won't be happy you plan to do this with her mother."

"Kusajishi Fukutaicho is not yet an official member of the Royal Family. She is still a shinigami under my command. You are all dismissed."

Each taicho and Rangiku left the room, but Zaraki remained behind. "Yachiru will complain to Shiroyuki." He left, not waiting for Yamamoto's reply.

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – OUTSIDE SQUAD ONE BARRACKS**

Zaraki found Matsumoto waiting around, staring off into the distance.

"How is he?" Zaraki asked.

"He won't forgive himself. He won't eat."

"It's not his fault. He did save her life." Then he looked down, as if seeing himself in his past life. "I never thought I would meet someone who loved her more than I did."

"Do you think Yachiru will change things?" she asked.

"She's already talked to Shiroyuki. He knows what happened. The King won't allow anyone to leave. Shiroyuki wants to destroy Aizen but the King won't allow it. Shiroyuki is his only heir."

"So he won't stand up to his own father?"

"No. Not until Yachiru gets recognized as a member of the Royal Family."

She turned to him, looking at him in the eye, "And you're okay with this? If Yachiru becomes an official princess, you may never see her again."

"I wouldn't say that. I'd just have to work very hard to get into Squad Zero—you would, too." He smiled at her.

Matsumoto didn't want to confront her own feelings at the moment. Her taicho was unstable and the woman he loved could be dying. No, she did not feel like she could be selfish.

"I don't want to leave you," she said, "but I can't leave my taicho."

"I don't know how it will be for Hitsugaya. In a way, he will lose the one he loves either way. I doubt he would want to go into Squad Zero after she marries Shiroyuki."

"Yes he would. I don't think he could ever live without her again, even if it means someone else will be married to her."

Zaraki gathered her into his arms. "Just promise me you don't have any plans to marry Ichimaru. I doubt I can be as noble as Hitsugaya."


	3. For the Love of Taicho

Disclaimers, etc.: see chapter one

Opening Theme: Diamond by Alan

Ending Theme: With You by AAA

**Bleach: Cross**

**Shiro Shattered**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Three: For the Love of Taicho**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD FIVE BARRACKS**

"Again!" shouted Hinamori to the group of squad five members in front of her. In pairs, the members spared unarmed. One rolled out of the way of his partner's foot stomping down upon him. Another finally got his partner in a choke hold. Each member looked at his partner as if he were Aizen or Ichimaru.

Third Seat Takeya walked up next to Hinamori. "Break!" he ordered.

"What are you doing?" Hinamori hissed at him.

"Working them to death will not bring our Taicho back."

"Thorne Taicho will come back to me. I won't give up on her."

Several of the squad members stopped to watch the exchange.

"Dismissed," Takeya said to them.

The members left, leaving Hinamori and Takeya alone.

"Thorne Taicho is coming back to all of us," Takeya said. "Not just you."

"I know," she said, "but I watched Aizen Taicho betray everyone, and I won't watch Thorne Taicho die."

Takeya wanted to take Hinamori into his arms to comfort her, but he knew that he was not the one she needed. "Go see her," he said. "See her for all of us."

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD FOUR BARRACKS – THORNE'S ROOM**

The room seemed to move and spin, but Hitsugaya ignored every screaming protest from parts of his body. He didn't remember if he had eaten at all, but he had no thought for himself. As he had stared continuously at Thorne's unconscious body, he slowly drowned out Maru's voice.

He thought he had seen the most tubes connected to a patient when Momo had been here, but now was no comparison. His vision blurred continuously and he ignored the members of the Fourth Squad as they came in and out. He even ignored Matsumoto who had come by to personally escort him to the Captains' Meeting. He could see nothing but Shirahime and his guilt lain out before him.

"Toshiro-kun," Momo called to him. "_Shiro Taicho_."

His eyes widened at that name. "Shirahime?"

He had been holding her hand and now squeezed it tighter. "Shirahime!" As he leaned closer, the room spun again and he felt himself slipping away."

Third Seat Iemura caught him before he could fall forward.

"Let me go!" he protested. "Shirahime!"

"Toshiro-kun," Momo said again. "I'm sorry, Toshiro-kun. It's only me."

He turned to face her. "You're lying. She called me _Shiro Taicho._"

Momo struggled not to cry in front of him. "I'm sorry. I know she always calls you that. I shouldn't have said it."

"You need to rest, Hitsugaya Taicho," Iemura said.

"Toshiro-kun, please."

Hitsugaya struggled against Iemura's hold. He no longer looked at Iemura or Hinamori but tried to look again at Shirahime. Iemura grabbed something from inside his pocket and jabbed it against Hitsugaya's side. Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he fell limp.

"I didn't want to have to do that," Iemura said. "But it can't be helped. He needs a room of his own now."

"Thank you," Hinamori said. She looked at her taicho. Although she told herself Thorne Taicho was simply asleep, she knew that Thorne might never wake up.

"_Taicho_," she pleaded under her breath. "My Taicho."

She turned for a moment, embarrassed, but Iemura was no longer there.

She rushed to her taicho's side, taking the same hand Hitsugaya had held. Tears flowed freely down her face. "Taicho."

If she could tell her just one last thing, what would it be? How could she summarize it into words?

"Princess of the Heavens," she began, "Ruler of the White Snow, I don't know if you are my taicho or just a past life soul, but please bring her back. I love you, no matter what form you take or what life you have. Please don't take my taicho from me."

She remembered the brief time Shirayukihime had awoken her from her sleep before Aizen had killed her. She learned only of Thorne's past life as a princess and those who loved her now. There had been little time to get to know her then.

Yet when Hinamori woke again, Thorne showed her a brand new world. Slowly the wounds from Aizen began to heal and she placed her love for Aizen in her new taicho. Takeya had warned her to revoke her feelings. He said that Thorne would never love her the way she had hoped Aizen would, but Hinamori did not care. In a way, Thorne was like Hinamori. She had been betrayed by the ones she loved the most—her family in the past life—and suffered for it—both in the past life and in the current one. Thorne would marry into the Royal Family to finalize her claim to it. She was bound by past life and current life duties. She could never love who she wanted. She could never marry Shiro.

She was brave and everything Hinamori wanted to be. By loving Thorne, Hinamori loved herself, something she had not done in a long time.

"_It's now or never,"_ said Tobiume to her.

Hinamori rose up. She brushed Thorne's hair to the side. "I would give my life for yours. Takeya would, too. But the truth is, I can't live without you."

Hinamori had grown too dependent on her taichos. Because of her idolization of Aizen, she had latched on too much to her new taicho.

What would the Spirit of Yukihime require to revive her? Another life perhaps? Yes, Hinamori would only have to trade her life for Thorne's. She only wished to say goodbye first.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to Thorne's.

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD TWELVE BARRACKS**

"Welcome back, Mayuri-sama," Nemu greeted him as he returned.

"Nemu, is it true we cannot contact the Royal Family?"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." She looked at him quizzically. He was not acting like his usual self. "Any news on the Shinnouhi?"

He stepped closer to her, prepared to strike her. B_ut why?_

"I know we cannot contact them," he agreed. As if asking it would have changed the answer.

"Shinnouhi has not recovered. It seems Toshiro Hitsugaya will be the next casualty.

"Nemu, contact Urahara. Then bring me my latest mod soul research."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

Mayuri wondered if the mod soul research would work this time. His earlier attempt did not work. Although it did not separate Thorne's spirit from her human body, Shirahime had insisted on the mod soul not be destroyed. He made a body for the soul like he had Nemu, and she had named the mod soul Lafiel. Lafiel took Urahara's last name, since he was Shirahime's father in the past life and would now be Lafiel's father.

_Why did Mayuri give so much to another? Was it because he still admired the very unpleasant man who was his former taicho? Was it because Shirahime was royalty?_ He had no answer for himself.

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD FOUR BARRACKS – THORNE'S ROOM**

Tears flowed down Hinamori's cheek. This was her last goodbye. After all, this is how Shiroyuki had done it last time. But Momo was not royalty.

She stood up, crying harder. _Why did it not work? Did Shiroyuki love her more than she did?_

"Hinamori," said Unohana.

Hinamori turned to see Unohana in the doorway.

"You don't have the same powers as the Prince."

"Why isn't he here?" she asked.

"It is not for us to question the Royal Family," Unohana reminded her.

"But Thorne Taicho is one of their own!"

"Hinamori, please say your goodbyes. Thorne Taicho will return to the world of the living."

Hinamori stammered, unable to voice her objections.

"Until a new taicho is selected, you will be in charge of the Fifth Division. My apologies, Hinamori. I know it is not what she wants."

"Then why go along with it? Is that what your Taichos' Meeting was about?"

"We have no Central 46, so the Sou Taicho makes all our decisions. His choice cannot be overridden by anyone except the Royal Family."

"I'm going with her," Hinamori said softly, then she repeated it louder, "I'm going with her."

"To the ends of the Earth," said Unohana, "but right now you have to stay behind. I must heal her and you must take care of the Fifth Division so she can rest easy."

Shirahime's fingers twitched and she felt a sudden desire to drink an ocean's worth of water. Funny, she could not see a thing.

"I think I've rested enough," she said, slurring her words.

Unohana and Hinamori turned to her. Hinamori rushed forward, clasping her hand.

"Kotetsu!" Unohana called.

"I can take care of the Fifth Division just fine," Thorne protested as she slurred her words.

"_Taicho_," Momo said softly, "my _Taicho_."

"Funny," said Shirahime, "I don't even need a translator to understand that one."

Momo leaned down and hugged her, although it was awkward with the machines hooked up her.

"I'm never going to leave you," Momo vowed.

Shirahime patted her head. "In a thousand lifetimes, there are some things I would never change."

Momo looked at her and Shirahime just smiled. She felt her energy drain. Her hand slowly fell to her side and her eyes rolled upward. She tried to cry out, but she could not make a sound.

Unohana pressed a hand to Momo's shoulder, and Momo stepped back. Isane appeared at Shirahime's right side, holding her down. "Taicho?" Isane asked.

Unohana reached into her pocket and drew out a syringe. She injected it into Shirahime's arm. "For the pain," she said.


	4. Shinnouhi, Imperial Princess

Disclaimers, etc.: see chapter one

Opening Theme: Diamond by Alan

Ending Theme: With You by AAA

**Bleach: Cross**

**Shiro Shattered**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Four: Shinnouhi, Imperial Princess**

**ROYAL PALACE COURTYARD**

Shirahime lay on a plush couch. The sun shown down on her tanned skin. She slowly awoke, brushing away her hair from her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her black hair.

"What?" she said and tried to sit upright. A flash of pain struck her across her chest. Fighting the pain, she rose up and looked out across the courtyard.

She recognized every piece of it. This was the palace from thousands of years ago, in her first lifetime.

"Bring back memories?" a woman asked.

Shirahime turned to see a woman only a few inches taller than her dressed in an imperial gown. She knew the woman's face as her own. "Yukihime Shinnouhi _(Imperial Princess Yukihime)_," she acknowledged.

"You would really call me that?" Yukihime asked. "We have all the time in the world here and any lifetime you want."

Shirahime held out a lock of her hair. "Then why did I revert to my human form?"

"You don't understand," Yukihime. "You aren't just inside your mind. This place is _real_. You are here, back to the place where it all began."

Shirahime looked out again at the palace. Far away, she could see Zangetsu training Kail.

"No," Shirahime pleaded. She felt sick.

"Don't reject me," Yukihime warned. "You may never be able to come here again."

Yukihime placed her hand against Shirahime's cheek.

"Look at me, _White Princess._"

Shirahime looked at her, confusion in her eyes.

"You can't understand my language so I'm translating everything for you. Including your name."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You brought yourself here. You looked at all your past lives and came back here."

"I don't have that power."

"Stop rejecting me. You have the same power as the other one—rejection—but to reject the fate of your own life—all your lives."

"If I am really here, I want to speak to Kail."

"Then you love him?" she asked.

Shirahime did not reply. She looked out at Kail and Zangetsu. "He made you promise?"

"No," Yukihime said. "My huband does not know I am pregnant. The less contact I have with Kail the better. My husband will think the child is Kail's."

"Then I will speak to Zangetsu. Ichigo cannot deny you that."

"So bold to call him by name," Yukihime commented. "He may deny me, but I will not deny you. You cannot do it for long. Call your _soul slayer._"

"_She must mean my zanpaku-to,"_ Shirahime reasoned. _"It is the only way. So be it."_

Shirahime raised her arm as if raising her zanpaku-to. "Revive Shiryukihime no Tenjou."

She had expected the zapaku-to to appear in her hand, but instead she fell forward. She looked down at her hands—pale as Yukihime's. _So, she was inside Yukihime's body._

Zangetsu and Kail stopped sparring. They looked up at her.

"That spiritual pressure," remarked Kail.

"One of a Death God's," replied Zangetsu.

They both ran towards her.

Shirahime heard them, noting that Yukihime still translated for her.

Zangetsu ran faster than Kail. He would come to her first.

"_So be it_," thought Shirahime. "First Revival, Ice Barrier."

Her shikai's blue ice barrier formed around Kail. He stopped and looked around the circular wall. Without stopping, Zangetsu looked at the barrier. He leaped forward and flash stepped towards Shirahime.

"I'm sorry, Kail," Shirahime said. She felt Yukihime fight against her. "I'm not done with your body yet," she said.

Kail began to slash away at the wall, summoning up his royal abilities.

"_Stop it, Kail,"_ Shirahime projected the thought out to him. _"Trust me."_

Kail stopped and flooded her with questions. Reaching out a hand, she touched his mind.

"_White Princess?"_ he asked. His mind flooded with images from her. Soon, images of her present life came.

"That's enough!" shouted Zangetsu. He reached out for her arm and her mental link to Kail severed. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am Shirahime no Tenjou."

"You are not the Imperial Princess," he said.

Shirahime began to shake. "Stop elevating your reiatsu!" she warned. She began to feel her world rip.

"That's not mine," he said. "You can't be the Imperial Princess. You are a Death God."

"I am many things, including Yukihime. I am a shinigami, thousands of years from this time. Zangetsu, I never told you how much I loved you. You were the first one I remembered. I realize now, I must let you go. You and Kail. Please remember me, Ai Zangetsu."

"If you are Snow Princess, that means that the Imperial Princess—."

"I'm sorry. It's a fate I wish to change, but not one that I even can. I realize now the reason I can't separate my forms is that you brought me into Soul Society in my human form."

Shirahime felt Yukihime fight within. Her time was running out.

"Princess!" Crown Prince Ichigo called out. He rushed towards Shirahime.

"_So it was Ichigo's reiatsu. Even then."_

She leaned closer to Zangetsu. "I'm sorry I never got to say a proper goodbye to any of you." She kissed him, a kiss full of pain and sorrow. He could feel her emotions as she kissed him.

"_I will always protect you,"_ Zangetsu projected into her mind.

As Ichigo passed into the space where Shirahime had stood behind Yukihime, his reiatsu ripped her from Yukihime's body.

Yukihime fainted backwards into Ichigo's arms.

"Princess!" he called out. He looked past Zangetsu to see a circular flash dissolve from around Kail. "Brother!"

"Do not be concerned my Lord," Zangetsu said to him. "The Imperial Princess was merely possessed by a future spirit."

"Future?" he asked. "I won't let her die. There is no future spirit!" His eyes pinned Zangetsu. His reiatsu had been elevated from Shirahime's presence. Zangetsu could not move. "Why did she kiss you?"

"The future spirit wished to say goodbye—and to have some of my power."

"Your power?"

"Yes, one day, she will live as a Death God. She was on her last life, and now she has taken the rest of my future lives."

"I will not hear of it!" Ichigo warned. "She is not to leave the palace."

Kail finally appeared before them. "The Princess produced that barrier," he said. He looked past Zangetsu and saw Shirahime. He stammered.

"What is it, brother?" Ichigo asked.

He walked past them and stood before Shirahime.

She glowed blue then appeared visible to all of them. Her appearance fluctuated between her original human form as Sam Hawthorne and her shingami form as Thorne Shirahime Taicho.

"Why?" asked Ichigo. "Why!"

"I'm not strong enough. This was the day I lost that power," she said. "I came here to understand my past—and to say farewell to a life as royalty."

Growing weaker, she fell to her knees. "Ichigo, you can't love two people," she warned, then faded away.

**oOo**

**URAHARA SHOP**

Kisuke and Yoruichi helped Ichigo to his feet.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yoruichi," he answered weakly, "where is Shirahime?"

Yoruichi looked at Kisuke.

"Where is Shirahime!" he demanded.

"Ichigo, calm down," Rukia said walking up to him.

Finally on his feet, Ichigo pushed away Yoruichi and Kisuke.

"She's in Soul Society," Kisuke said.

"Then she's dying," Ichigo said. "We have to bring her back!"

Tessai appeared in the doorway. "Boss, Nemu Kurotsuchi says she needs to talk to you right now."

Kisuke ran into the room he set up for communicating with Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia, and Tessai followed.

Nemu and Mayuri Kurotsuchi appeared on the screen. When Kisuke sat down in front of the screen, Nemu left the viewable area.

"Urahara," Mayuri began. "Yamamoto has exiled Shirahime to the living world. She will be brought to you soon."

"Is she alright?" Yoruichi asked.

Mayuri shook his head. "Aizen, Ichimaru, and Arrancar attacked the Fifth Squad Barracks. She's in Captain Unohana's care now."

"We need to take her out of there now!" Ichigo shouted. "I'll go get her myself."

"Sit down, Ichigo. And tell Kail to shut up," Urahara warned.

"It's not Kail that told me."

Urahara turned to Ichigo. He could feel his reiatsu change. "Now is not the time for you, either, Prince."

He turned to Yoruichi. "Yoruichi, bring her home."

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD FOUR BARRACKS – THORNE'S ROOM**

Shirahime stopped thrashing and settled down into the bed. She felt a cold fire burn her, just as it had when she had first entered Soul Society before Kail entered her body.

"Momo," she whispered. "I need to get to the gate _now_."

Hearing the desperation in her voice, Unohana began unhooking her from the machines. "Isane, construct a barrier."

"Yes, Taicho."

Once Isane had made the barrier and Unohana finished unhooking the machines, she picked up Shirahime. Once outside the barracks, she summoned her zanpaku-to's form and placed Shirahime inside. She flew towards the gate.

**oOo**

**URAHARA SHOP**

Several days later, Lafiel knelt at her sister's bedside. She kissed her forehead.

Kisuke stood in the doorway. It hurt to see Lafiel and Shirahime together. Shirahime had been unconscious when she came through the gate and had changed back into her first human form. Lafiel, however, looked almost exactly as Shirahime had in her shinigami form.

He had banished Ichigo from his shop for the time being. He knew Ichigo was fighting too much with both Kail and his past self.

_Had Shirahime been injured beyond repair?_ Unohana had suggested she would regain her old form once she woke up, but he had his doubts. He might never see his first daughter again.

"Kisuke," said Yoruichi coming up behind him. "Mayuri and the others are here."

He nodded without a word. He stepped inside the room and took Shirahime's hand.

Mayuri and Nemu came in, followed by Momo, Daichi, Soi Fon, Retsu Unohana, and Hanataro.

Mayuri stopped beside Urahara. He held out a mod soul to him.

"Why should it work this time?" Urahara asked.

"Yukihime helped," said Daichi.

Lafiel got up and stood back. Urahara placed the mod soul in Shirahime's mouth and waited.

The room shook as Shirahime's reiatsu flooded the room. Shirahime burst forth from her human form. She wore her taichos robe and her royal cloak. Blinking her eyes several times, she looked around the room. The reiatsu settled.

Kisuke embraced her. Momo, Daichi, and Hanataro came to her side. Momo hugged her. Looking on, Unohana smiled. Soi Fon squirmed, suppressing her emotions. Nemu smiled, feeling as she rarely had, happy. Mayuri turned away, wanting to welcome her, too, but not wanting to make it so public. Shirahime had changed him. Perhaps one day he would have a chance to show her.

Yoruichi stood beside Lafiel. Seeing her, Kisuke and Momo let go of Shirahime. Tears in her eyes, Yoruichi embraced Shirahime. "My Princess," Yoruichi said, "I missed you."

Another wave of reiatsu hit them. Yachiru popped in, followed by Kenpachi and Rangiku. "Mom!" she cried out. She ran to her and jumped. Kisuke caught her. "Sorry I'm late. I had to tell dad Shiroyuki."

Tears formed in Shirahime's eyes. She had escaped death, but not fate. Shiroyuki still waited for her. She took Yachiru from Kisuke's arms. And embraced her.

From across the room, Rangiku turned to Kenpachi. "I wish Hitsugaya Taicho could see this."

"Unohana said he'll be conscious soon. Nothing will hold him back now."


	5. Shiro Sunset

Disclaimers, etc.: see chapter one

Opening Theme: Diamond by Alan

Ending Theme: With You by AAA

**Bleach: Cross**

**Shiro Shattered**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Five: Shiro Sunset**

**URAHARA SHOP**

_Two days later:_

Family gatherings had never been a strong point with Shirahime Thorne and even now that she was a Shinigami, they still grew tedious and full of apprehension. Lafiel Urahara, a Shinigmai much like Nemu, a mod soul and gigai combined handed her a cup of green tea. She did the same to Toshiro Hitsugaya who sat next to her.

Shirahime eyed Lafiel suspiciously, caught only slightly off guard by the blue eyes that looked so much like her own. Kurotsuchi Taicho could have made them different, perhaps golden, but he had insisted making her as much like Thorne as possible. Lafiel looked at least five years younger than her and Lafiel's powers were much different from her own. After Lafiel as a mod soul failed to separate Shirahime's human and soul form, Lafiel took on a much more interesting life. Although failed at her first purpose, Lafiel absorbed some of Shirahime's memories. No one yet knew if she had any of Shirayukihime's—the Princess of Heaven and Shirahime's past life.

Shirahime preferred it that way. She had enough issues with Shirayukihime to last any amount of past lives. She didn't, however, prefer the makeshift date set up for her. Toshiro—Shiro—as she called him was red with anticipation.

"Thank you, Ms. Urahara," he said graciously. Lafiel smiled, stifled a giggle and nearly ran inside, no doubt to report back to Kisuke Urahara.

"You could call her Lafiel," Shirahime suggested.

"Yeah."

"Just being polite," she finished his unspoken thought. Shirahime looked to the side away from him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything? How have you been?"

"You mean since the Sou Taicho relieved me of duty? _Fine._" _Feel the dripping sarcasm._

"It's for your own health. You can't take battles like we can."

"I'm the reincarnation of a pretty pissed off Heaven Princess, as everyone and _everything_ are so fond of reminding me, and _I_ can't take battle?"

"You're _human_. You could _die._"

"Been there, done that. _Several_ times actually. Besides, the new mod soul from Mayuri has been working."

"The Royal Family expects you to be protected. Momo can handle the Fifth Division."

"No, she _can't._ She's still in love with Aizen—I'll explain the psychology later. Do you think she could kill him? She'd kill _you_ first!"

She stood upon her last statement of outburst. Frustrated that she felt so limited in her own body.

"I don't care about me," he said, "but I won't let her take you down."

She turned to him, not ready to hear what he had said.

"I don't want to choose," he said softly, "but I don't want to lose both you and Matsumoto. Matsumoto will fight Aizen—even if it means fighting Momo. I can't just choose between you and Momo—I must choose Rangiku, too."

"_Shiro . . . ._"

He looked down at the grass beneath his feet. "But that's not why I came." He drew on courage and looked up at her pleadingly. "Will you really marry Kenpachi?" His next sentence nearly fell out of his mouth: "Rangiku says it's the only way to avoid the royal mandate."

She curved her lips in a half smile, half laugh. "Not the only way." She squatted in front of him. "Besides, Rangiku might get angry. She's jealous enough."

"But if you don't want to marry Shiroyuki, then who else? Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo is too young. He's not even an adult. I don't care who he was in the past, but I am not marrying some kid."

Shiro hung on her last few words. He was much older than her, but in spiritual maturity, he still looked like a teenager. Some even mistook him for Rangiku's ward, but usually only on the days they went to the public springs in Soul Society.

He drank his last bit of tea, barely aware of when he had drunk the rest of it. "I'll look after everyone for you." He stood and took her right hand. He bowed his head and touched his forehead to her hand, a pledge of loyalty and service to those in the Royal Family. "I hope you find who you are looking for." The red rose to his cheeks.

"I already have. One day he'll mature enough to take on Shiroyuki. Shiroyuki isn't bad; he just wants to make sure I will be protected. Shiroyuki owes his loyalty to Hyorinmaru. You of all people should remember that."

"_One day," he thought, "the Royal Family will accept me."_

She suddenly grew tired, and with great reluctance said, "I must go in now, these wounds are opening again. I will find a way to destroy Aizen. One that doesn't hurt so much. Take care of everyone. I will send Lafiel tomorrow. Perhaps she can help Momo, if even just a little."

_The sun set on some of his doubts and fears. He would one day no longer be the boy genius but would be a man, a man worthy of this new Princess of Heaven._


End file.
